


Feliz Cumpleaños

by Marlett_Kishou



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cumpleaños, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantico, Yaoi, comedia, tierno - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 15:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlett_Kishou/pseuds/Marlett_Kishou
Summary: El 20 de Diciembre es una fecha importante.
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Feliz Cumpleaños

20 de Diciembre, ese día es muy especial para una persona, ya que es el cumpleaños de cierto investigador en el CCG mejor conocido como Arima Kishou o "Ángel de la muerte", aunque también es el cumpleaños de Kaneki ken pero en estos momentos es el investigador Haise Sasaki.

Arima y Haise tienen un gran romance en secreto, por así decirlo, pero aunque el 20 de Diciembre para Arima es un día cualquiera para Haise es un día muy especial porque es el cumpleaños de su pareja y está planeando una sorpresa, él sabe que a Arima no es muy fanático de las fiestas por lo que su sorpresa será corta.

Llegado el día, Haise ya tenía todo preparado para el final del día, no faltó las felicitaciones de parte de algunos investigadores que sabían lo que se celebraba ese día.

Terminado el día Haise se dirigió hacia el departamento de Arima para preparar las cosas, Arima le había dado una llave a Haise para que fuera cuando quisiera y él sabía darle provecho.

Cuando Arima llegó a su departamento y abrió la puerta se encontró con Haise sosteniendo un regalo forrado de un papel morado brillante con un moño de color plateado.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Arima-san!!!

-Gracias... -dijo mientras se quitaba el saco y lo colocaba sobre el sofá de la sala – ¿eso es para mí?

-si es tu regalo, pero no lo puedes abrir hasta después de la cena que te preparé 

-De acuerdo, después de todo me gusta tu comida –dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le acariciaba la cabeza con esa seriedad que tiene pero una sonrisa es sus labios

Ambos fueron hacia la cocina, Arima se sentó y Haise le sirvió la cena mientras él se sentaba enfrente de Arima con una taza de café. Al terminar la comida Haise se levantó y sacó del refrigerador un pastel de chocolate que tenía escrito con glaseado "Feliz Cumpleaños" y lo puso sobre la mesa, le insertó varias velitas y las encendió con un cerillo.

-Arima-san sé que casi no te gusta lo dulce pero no es cumpleaños sin pastel –dijo Haise un poco avergonzado

-No te preocupes, de vez en cuando no hará daño, no es como que me fuera hacer diabético por comer una rebanada de pastel de chocolate –dijo con su típica seriedad

-Por cierto Arima-san

-¿Hm?

-¿Quieres que te cante las mañanitas? –preguntó avergonzado

-¿Las que?

-Las mañanitas Arima-san, es una canción para celebrar los cumpleaños de las personas

-Está bien

-Solo no te rías por como canto –dijo de una manera objetiva

-De acuerdo –dijo Arima mientras se acomodaba en la silla

-Bien aquí voy ~Estas son la mañanitas que cantaba el Rey David, hoy por ser día de tu santo te las cantamos a ti~ 

Haise apenas había empezado a cantar cuando escuchó una pequeña risa de parte de Arima lo que provocó que Haise dejara de cantar

-¡Arima-san te dije que no te rieras! –expresó avergonzado

-Perdón Haise, pero no puede contenerme –dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver

-Dios... bueno, no importa, Arima-san sopla las velas y pide un deseo

Seguido de eso Arima sopló las velas y en sus pensamientos pidió un deseo, luego de eso Haise tomó el regalo y se lo entregó a Arima para que lo abriera.

-Arima-san no debes de decir tu deseo para que se cumpla y ahora abre tu regalo –dijo emocionado –espero que te guste

Arima comenzó a abrir el regalo, cuando lo desenvolvió por completo se dio cuenta de que había una cajita, cuando le levantó la tapa notó que era un reloj de mano y una corbata de color azul oscuro –Te lo agradezco mucho –dijo mientras sonreía

-No es nada Arima-san –dijo Haise emocionado –Feliz cumpleaños

Seguido de eso Arima colocó el regalo sobre la mesa y se acercó a Haise, lo tomó por el rostro y lo besó –Haise... voy a hacerte el amor –dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos con esa seriedad que atraviesa cualquier mirada, pero de una manera tierna. Arima siempre ha sido una persona muy directa con lo que quiere.

-Arima-san... -dijo Haise, después de eso Arima lo levantó en el estilo "princesa" y se encaminó hacia su habitación, lo arrojó sobre la cama, seguido de esto se colocó encima de él y lo besó más profundamente.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Arima-san –dijo Haise y en eso él se acercó para besar de nuevo a Arima

Cuando se separaron Arima dijo muy tiernamente:

-Gracias Haise, Te quiero

-Y yo a ti Arima-san...

Y después de eso se volvieron a besar y seguido de eso estuvieron en plena noche de pasión.


End file.
